The present invention relates to container openers, and more particularly to a ring for opening tab-top cans and capped containers.
Bartenders and waiters often require to open a large number of beverage containers in a fast and expeditious manner. Most beverage containers are in the form of a bottle having a removable top cap, or cans including a frangible top portion and a tab hingedly attached to the top of the can above the frangible portion, such that upon lifting the tab, the tab levers the frangible portion downwardly, thereby allowing access to the contents of the can.
A number of opening devices currently exist to assist bartenders and waiters in opening beverage containers. However, known openers have a number of problems. A primary difficulty associated with existing openers is that they can be easily lost or misplaced, for a professional bartender must intermittently place down the opener, mix or serve a drink, charge the customer, and look for the opener again in order to serve another customer.
Furthermore, known hand-held openers typically have a long handle, which may be burdensome to manipulate and carry around, as the operator must remove other items such as money held in his or her hand in order to manipulate the opener.
Various hand wearable container opening devices have been proposed in the past to address the foregoing problems. However, the proposed wearable openers are generally cumbersome to use, are not ergonomically designed, and have sharp edges which may break fingernails or cause cuts to the hand of the operator.
The present invention provides a ring opener for opening tab-top and capped containers which addresses the shortcomings associated with known openers.
The present invention arises from the realization that existing openers are cumbersome to use and generally cannot be used to open both tab-top and capped containers in an expeditious manner. Accordingly, the present invention provides a ring opener wearable on a hands"" finger, wherein the ring is configured and shaped to assist the operator in removing a bottle cap or lift-opening a container tab. Advantageously, a removable bezel including an insignia or a trademark could be attached to the ring to be used as corporate advertisement or prize. The ring can be worn on any finger by either right handed or left handed users and can be adjusted to accommodate fingers of differing thicknesses. Conveniently, the ring includes a rubber comfort linking to absorb some of the pressure exerted by a container cap or tab against the operator""s finger to prevent injuries. A number of ventilation holes may also be included on the ring to prevent liquid or sweat built-up between the ring and the operator""s finger.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a ring opener comprising a ring opener for opening a tab-top container or a capped container including a ring-shaped body favorably sized for accommodating an operator""s finger. The ring shaped body comprises a tab-lifting component for removing a tab-top container""s tab, as well as cap-removing component for de-capping the capped container""s cap. The tab-lifting compoent is substantially parallel to a center line of the operator""s finger when the ring-shaped body is on the finger.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a ring opener comprising a ring for opening a tab-top container or a capped bottle. The ring comprises a body portion favorably sized for accommodating an operator""s finger therein. The the body portion further defines a recess area having opposed edges for engaging a container""s cap, as well as a lip extending outwardly from the body portion for engaging a container""s tab.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a ring wearable on a finger for opening tab-top or capped containers, such that the ring includes a body having a first portion thereof forming a lip for removing a container""s tab when engaged with the container""s tab, and a second portion thereof forming a tooth for removing a container cap from the container""s mouth when applied to the container cap.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.